Dance All Night With You
by WhereverUR
Summary: Songfic cuz i was bored. NaLu NatsuxLucy


**Alright here is a short songfic i wrote. I'll be updating Promises Aren't Meant to Be Broken tomorrow. My internet was down all day yesteday so i didn't have a chance upload this.**

**I do not own the song or Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Notes 'N' Word**s

Today was the big day, the biggest party of the year would be hosted at the guild. Natsu was especially excited, today would be the day that he would confess, indirectly but hey that's a big step forward. People had been signing up to perform in front of the entire guild, Natsu was one of them. He had found the perfect song to sing to _her. _It was perfect for the occasion, perfect for _her._ She had changed him, she meant everything to him. Whether or not she felt the same way, he knew that sooner or later he would have to confess. Being the confident, innocent person he was he decided it would be best if he confessed now then regret not doing so later on.

"Aye Happy." he called to the napping exceed.

"What is it Natsu?" the still sleepy exceed called out as he yawned.

"Go make sure that everything is ready I need to practice a little more." he responded as the blue exceed stretched, preparing to fly out the door to make sure everything was setup at the guild.

"Aye sir, if I'm not back in an hour that means everything is set." Happy responded assertively, and so the blue exceed flew out the door and began heading towards the guild, as the sun began to set meaning the party would soon begin.

"It's been an hour, meaning everything is set for the performances." Natsu told himself, while he fixed his muffler, trying his best to look flawless.

As Natsu began walking towards the guild he began feeling nervous, his once blooming confidence was now completely gone.

"I can't do this." He told himself. "Maybe if I get there early I can get Mira to find someone to fill in for me." He said as began jogging towards the guild.

* * *

He opened the guild doors in a hurry hoping nobody was there yet, only to be taken by surprise by how many people had already arrived. He had to squeeze by everybody just to get where Mira was currently stationed, at the stairway to stage; but before he even opened his mouth a blonde celestial wizard came up to him.

"Hey Natsu!" she said in excitement.

"Oh, hey Luce." he smiled forgetting what he was supposed to be doing; telling Mira to find a replacement for him.

"I can't wait for your performance Natsu." Luce said slightly blushing.

"Huh? Really? Well uhm, hope you like it." He said as the first performance began, in which Gajeel was singing a song dedicated Levy.

More performances followed including: Erza which couldn't do anything as soon as she go on stage due to her severe stage fright, Gray and Juvia sang a duet together and in the mixt of all this Natsu had completely forgotten to try to get somebody to take his place until it was too late.

"Hey Natsu it's your turn." Mira said as she pushed the dragon slayer up on stage.

"No, Mira I don't want to!" he said as he tried to make a run for it, only to be blocked by Elfman.

"Be a MAN!" he yelled as he handed Natsu the microphone.

"Testing 1-2 1-2." Natsu said into the microphone, debating whether or not to jump off stage and make a run for it. As he was about to jump off stage he caught a glimpse of her smiling, shaking her head as if she wanted him to continue and start singing. He smiled, knowing it was now or never. What was the worst that can happen?

"Well first, I'd like to say I dedicate this song to somebody very special to me. She's currently in the audience, and ya enjoy." He finished not knowing what else to say.

"You got this Salamander." Gajeel said as he got on stage and slowly began playing a soft tune on his guitar.

"I got this." He told himself as he raised the microphone near his mouth and began singing.

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me  
I wanna love like it's the only thing I know  
I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart  
I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

Everybody began looking around, wondering who this song was dedicated to. Erza? Lisanna? But one person stuck out the most, Lucy Heartfillia.

_Is this enough?_

I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know  
and hope one day you'll learn the words and say  
That you finally see, what I see

He looked at her; she was shocked all her raw emotions were building up inside of her. She didn't know how to react.

Another song for you about your love  
'cause you love the me that's full of faults  
I wish you could see it from this view  
'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love

Who knew that Natsu could sing this well? She surely didn't; she didn't even think that Natsu could be capable of coming up with the idea of singing a song for her.

_I wanna dance the night away with you  
I wanna love because you taught me to  
I wanna laugh all your tears away  
I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you_

All the times he had been there for her, they had been through a lot together. Both had lost their parents but they were strong together; plus she knew he would always be there for her. She had a hard time taking in the song; her eyes began to get watery but she held back the tears.

_Hope it's enough?_

I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know  
and hope one day you'll learn the words and say  
That you finally see, how I feel

Another song for you about your love  
'cause you love the me that's full of faults  
I wish you could see it from this view  
'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love

She meant everything for him, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt and he wasn't able to protect her. He would give his life for her.

Not a day goes by that I don't think  
about you and the love you've given me  
I wish you could see it from this view  
'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love  
Life is just so much better from your love

When he wakes up, the first thing on his mind if her. The only thing that could possibly brighten even his worst days is her smile, she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The most beautiful, eyes he had ever looked into, she was the girl every guy dreamed of.

* * *

Everybody was applauding loudly, but he didn't care what everybody else thought. He only cared about what she though, so he got off stage and began walking to her. She starred at him, he continued walking towards her hoping for the best.

"Hey Luce, what did you think of the song?" he asked her with a slight smile on his face, feeling nervous about what she would say.

No response; just watery eyes.

"Did you like it?" he asked feeling scared.

No response; just tears freely flowing down her face.

"Oh, I guess you didn't like it then." He said with a painful expression on his face. "Well, I'll be going now, goodnight Luce." he said feeling responsible for her tears; but he had no idea what to do. It all turned out wrong, nothing went as planned, and she actually seemed to feel hurt after he sang the song. Not knowing what to do, he went out to the town square, and sat there thinking about what he did wrong. What could he have possibly done incorrectly? What could he have done to make her cry? What was it; did she not feel the same way? Did she hate him now? Was their friendship ruined? He had so many questions, but not one single answer. Not knowing what to do, he looked up to the stars for guidance. Day-dreaming about what could have been.

"They sure are beautiful aren't they?" a familiar voice said behind him.

"They sure are, Luce." He responded not daring to turn around to face her, for the fear of letting his current emotions get the best of him.

"About what happened at the guild, Natsu." she began before being cut off.

"Oh, ya just forget about it, no need to worry." He said as he felt a single tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

"But." She began once more.

"Like I said forget about it Luce." He said as a shooting star flew by in the night sky.

"But I don't want to forget about it…" Lucy said as she began to slightly blush.

"Huh? I thought you didn't like the song Luce." Natsu replied as he finally turned around to see her, sparkling under the moonlight.

"Your right I didn't like the song." She said furthermore confusing Natsu.

"Oh…" was all he said feeling as if she was just toying with him.

"I loved the song." She said looking at the ground trying her best to hide her now flushed red face.

"Really? You did!" Natsu said as he jumped up in excitement.

"Yes, now come here. Lets dance." She said as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"But there's no music Luce?" Natsu said confused into how they would dance without any music.

"It doesn't matter, plus you said you wanted to dance the night away with me." She smiled at him. "And we can dance to the beat of our hearts." She added feeling that was a bit too cheesy. Before she could take back any of what she had just said she felt a pair of hands softly grab a hold of her waist.

"I'd love to dance with you Luce." He said as she put her hands behind his neck. They slowly began to move at a slow beat, resembling their hearts which were pounding in unison. She slowly moved her head down to his chest and let it rest there; while she gathered everything that had just happened.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said as a couple tears of joy went rolling down her cheeks. Smelling the salty tears he moved one of his hands from her waist, up to her chin to pick her head up.

"No, thank you Luce." He said to her as he pulled her into a tight hug, under the stars and moon which were all watching them; guiding them into a bright future which they would spend _together. It was under these same stars in which they would get married together; dance to this song together. It was under those same starts in which their first born; they would later name her Nashi. It would be under these same stars, which they would grow old together remembering about their adventures together. It would be under these same stars in which they would cry and laugh together._

**_It was under these stars, in which they lived a happy life together. ;)_**

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed it. Uhmm the song is Notes N Words by One Ok Rock if you wanted to know. please comment and let me know what i can work on ect.._**


End file.
